fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Obstacle Course Action With A Break
Chris: Welcome back, Lindsay brought in her life of luxury for the talent competition, which he didn't make the cut on. (saw cuts around Grim on photo and Grim part falls down) Hey, someone else will appear but this guy is no one I have even met before. (STILL DURING NIGHT TIME AT THE BOY CABIN) Billy: WHHOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(makes lots of paper with the name Sadie on it) Katie: (knocks on door) Will you shut up? Me and Sadie are trying to pick which outfit to wear for tomorrow's challenge. Ben: What challenge? Sadie: Katie, Katie, hottie. 12 o' clock. Katie: Hi. (Sadie faints) Ben: Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Katie: Hot. Sadie: I know. Leshawna: Girls, what are you staring in space for? Starfire: Oh, they're going ga ga over a boy. Cyborg: I'm more hoter than that, right? Trent: Yeah, okay. Numbah Three: Numbah Five, Numbah Five, Bradley sent me a note that he'll guest star soon. Numbah Five: That's cool. Numbah Three, about you Mandy's alliance. Numbah Three: Yeah? Numbah Five: I think she's just using you girl. Chris: (through megaphone) BACK TO SLEEP PEOPLE. SOMEONE WILL GUEST STAR TODAY AND IT"S NOT CHOMPER, OWEN, RUBY, DUCKY, DUNCAN, OR LINDSAY SINCE THEY ALREADY DID. Katie: Oh Sadie, do you think that hottie will appear again? Sadie: You're totally gonna attract him Katie. (AT MORNING WHEN WAKING UP) Chris: As you know, someone showed up here in TDC earlier than expected. Anyone have a guess on who this person's name is? Gwen: Is it either Ali or Tippy? Dexter: No, it must be Mandark. Numbah Three; Oh, oh, is it Bradley? Mandy: Probably Mindy. Billy: Anybody but Jeff. Leshawna: If it's Heather, she's going down. Starfire: So will I, even though I don't know who this Heather is. Or maybe blast her into simethrines. Izzy: Gross, but awesome. Cyborg: I'm guessing Robin. Chris: He's part of our crew. Cyborg: Serious? Robin: Serious, I'm part of the camera crew. Dee Dee: I'd have to agree with Leshawna. Dexter: Dee Dee, why don't you think it's Mandark. Dee Dee: Because Mandark's gross. Chris: WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP? Bloo: I'LL SHALL NOT BE SILENCED! And I'm guessing either that rulebreaking Bendy, bully Terrence, friendly Wilt, or annoying Cheese? Chris: IT'S BEN TENNYSON! RIGHT THERE! Ben: It's great to see you guys. And I suspect that Chris must've done something the Omnitrix. Sadie: Katie, look. It's the hottie again. Katie: Oh, is my hair missed up, something my teeth, have bad breath? Sonic: Hey. I'm Sonic. And I'm very fast. Katie: (pushes Sonic away) Hey, I'm Katie and it's nice to see you. CC: Ben: Is this Katie acting weird or something? Chris: Today's challenge is an obstacle course with three challenges involved. Ben: I heard you won't coach us Jinx: Then who will? (Chef walks in wearing a military outfit) ALL TDI PEOPLE(except Chris and Chef): NOT CHEF HATCHET! Chef: Yes Chef Hatchet. Now drop and give me twenty. Panini: Uh, I don't wanna do that. Chef: Yes you will. Ben: Guess I'm going Humongousaur for this. (activates Omnitrix) Chris: Hehehehehehehe. I guess I did something with your thing-a-ma-jig. Jetray: Wait, I didn't to go Jetray. Katie: He's evenmore hot in alien form. Sadie: I know. Sonic: That's it. I'm out of here. (walks off screen) Chris: I wouldn't do that. CC: Jinx; I forgot, Sonic still has that bad luck charm. I have to stop him. Wait a minute, what am I doing here? I have to stop him. (Sonic falls into quicksand) Chris: I made the trap, but it was Chef's idea. Jinx: Oh man, I'm too late. Chris: Like my trap? (points at Sonic) Courtney: There you are Chris! (Cream shoots tranquilizer gun dart on Cortney's butt and she gets a bruised eye) Cream: It was the only thing I can in the shack, sorry. Chris: Hey Frankie, can you load this in the boat? Frankie: That's why I'm here. Raven: So depressing. Gwen: Same thing happened to someone some seasons ago. Chef: Stop talking and get on the track people! (Gwen starts running and makes it to the finish first) Ben: That was fast. Sonic: (now chest deep) I still need help. Chef: Stars win, Goats lose, bonfire, NOW! (AT BONFIRE) (shows Sonic dripping while walking past Chris) Chris: There's only 14 campers, and 13 cookies. Okay now, Billy, Edurado, Leshawna, Dexter, Katie, Bloo, Izzy, Cream, Bubbles, Jack, Amy, Starfire. Numbah One and Sadie, it's done to you. And the final cookie goes to Numbah One. Katie: What, this is so unfair. Not Sadie. CC: Numbah One: Wait a sec, I made sure everyone voted off Billy. Not Sadie. Sadie: This is so unfair, I don't deserve to be in this show. Katie: How could vote Sadie off? What were you thinking? CC: Billy: (while laughing) I switched the votes on Sadie. (while Sadie is on Boat of Losers) Sadie; I'm going to miss you more than you. Katie; I'll miss infinenitly more. Bye. Numbah One: THIS IS OUTRAGOUS! (throws rock very hard on the ground) Ben: You mean that girl wasn't supposed to voted off? Numbah One: Yes, Billy was supposed to voted off, but instead it was Sadie. I checked every one. Ben: I'll see you guys soon. (attempts to go Jetray but ends up being Echo-Echo) Chris: Want a boat Ben? Echo-Echo: (talks to Katie) See you later, pal. Katie: (faints) Amy: Ugh, there are votes of Billy under my bunk. No wonder why I have trouble sleeping. Cream: Ew, that means a boy was in our cabin, ew, ew, ewwwww. Amy: Not just a boy, but….. Billy. CC: Billy: Maybe putting them under Amy's bunk wasn't such a good idea. It's just that Cream is getting on my last nerve. She is target number three. (Shows list with Rouge and Sadie, and writes down Cream) (DURING MIDNIGHT WHEN EVERYONE BUT CHRIS IS ASLEEP) Chris: (calls from his cell phone) Wilt: (through Chris's phone) Hello? Chris: We need you and one of Ben's teammates. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction